Forum:Alexandra Jones
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Mira Jones Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: '''Jupiter '''Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Apollo '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Mars '''Cohort Choice 1: '''Cohort 1 '''Cohort Choice 2: '''Cohort 4 '''Faceclaim (A picture of your character): Jenna Louise Coleman ---- Appearance: ' '''Personality: ' Mira is a resourceful, brave, sweet and kind-hearted girl. She is able to ask the right questions when needed and is quick to adapt to strange events. Mira is capable of great forgiveness and mercy, willing to forgive individuals and is also willing to kill if she had to. Mira is willing to call people out if she thought they are wrong, even if they are people higher than them. But She is prone to acting very selfish, being more focused on her own personal desires than the feelings of others around her, or the possible consequences that her self-serving actions would have. '''History: They lived in Moscow and her father was a stripper and only got Alex because Jupiter wanted to destroy her husband who was a child of hades and got on Jupiter's bad side after the child of Hades insulted him badly, but after she conceived Alex, Jupiter didn't giver her a second glance at her afterwards because he never wanted Alex. She lived with his mother and her oldest son Jack, Alex's half brother, but after they lost all of their money and Alex blew up the school after an argument with someone and got really mad so a lightning bolt blew up the art room when she was nine, Jack and Alex was left on the streets and acting out of revenge Jack drove his mother to suicide because he hated her for giving up on them and he was so evil because that was who he was, he was evil but Alex was blinded by loyalty and love to his brother so she never saw how evil Jack was until it was to late (find out later on) that Jack was bad, Alex was eleven when they did this and she didn't know what Jack did to their mother. For the next couple of years she travelled with Jack reaching America but in this time Jack showed a pedophilic nature which continously haunted Alex but they continued to travel until Jack tried to sell Alex to the mafia for money as they were short on it and the mafia was contolled by a son of Ares who wanted children of demigods in his ranks, but Alex kicked Jack in the stomach pushing him back and he leapt away from the son of Ares before they could react. Jack tried to capture her again but Alex dodged him again and he grabbed his knife and when Jack leapt at her Alex buried the knife into Jack's chest killing him. Se ran before the mafia could get her and later in the forest a woman found her and knocked Alex out. She woke up in a cell chained to the wall and was tortured and experiment on for five years and one day the woman, who introduced herself as Scar and is a daughter of Hades, and was getting revenge for what Zeus did to her sister, came in and tortured her but a son of Hecate arrived because he had been researching the place for an Olympian's instructions and tackled off the woman killing her and saved Alex, after weeks of healing she went to camp after hearing about it from the demigod, James, the son of Hecate. Whilst staying with James she met Mathew, James's twin brother Mathew, and James and Mathew got into a huge argument about Alex because Mathew believed that James shouldn't have saved Alex because they are trying to keep a low profile, eventually Alex ran away from there and arrived at camp to be claimed by Zeus and not long after she got his own room. Weapons: Sword Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? ':A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. User:TimeLord15/Sig 10:51, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed